At present, in a photosensitive recognition system, an incident light is detected according to a photosensitive circuit, and the detected incident light is converted into an image for display according to difference of the intensity of the incident light.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.